ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24: Lava Bath
As Fuminori is explaining the objective and plans of procedure to the group, Echo and his group, minus Wodas, bursts in. Kane glares at Joviah, who sticks his tongue out at him in return. Sadow sits up and blocks Seireitou from attacking Echo. Fuminori begins "Now is definately not the time." Echo brushes it off "We're not here for a fight. We're here, for once, to help. We share the same objective: Malicious' destruction." Sadow exclaims while having Achrones and Yami restrain Seireitou "Our main objective is Mizumi-chan's rescue, got it?" Echo shrugs "Suit yourself." Sadow asks "Before we go, there's one question I wanna ask: Where's Wodas?" Echo steps to the side, revealing a shot haired Wodas dragging his Scythe while entering. Rin hides behind Len cautiously upon seeing him. Sadow clasps his hands together and says "Well since we're all here I guess we should move out while we still have time." They all nod and head to the Hellgate. Before Wodas and Sadow enter, however, Sadow comments "I love what you've done with your hair." Wodas snarls "Piss off." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Upon entering the Nether Region, everyone who is not a ckhl member or a Demon begins gagging and choking. Finally Takeshi croaks "What the hell is this?!" Sadow answers "It's Hell ash. Here, take these blessed breathing masks." He hands one to Takeshi and Fuminori's men hand the rest masks. Takeshi asks again after a long breath of air "Why don't you require them?" Sadow explains "We ckhl members have been blessed to not be effected by such natural occurences." Wodas adds "And we Demons are born natural to this." Teru chimes "Good for you." Wodas growls back "Suck ash, fuck tart." When they are walking, Teru trips Wodas with his Bo staff and walks on while whistling innocently. Wodas spits on the ground and rejoins them. The spit sizzles on the hot sulfuric ground and evaporates into black smoke that floats high into the red sky with black clouds. Feng straps Mizumi to a pillar and gags her with a leather strap to restrain her from talking. He wouldn't have had to resort to it if she didn't stop biting his hands and spitting on him. Malicious warned him not to hurt her, and so he did as commanded. Malicious sits atop his throne made of bones and seems to watch in the distance as a small Hellgate opens near one of the many Volcano mountains here in the Nether Region. Just in case, he sent Joguken to keep guard. if worse comes to worse they may need to call on help from outside forces. But that is a last resort. He strokes the Neko girl's hair one last time before going back to sharpen the Black Dagger, which he would use to impale her heart. The blood will syphen into the blade and act as an Aura transmitter to summon Scorpius. It was a perfect plan. And with Scorpius on their side, no one could stop them. They shall finally rule the Nether Region. Sadow taps Kane's shoulder and points to Joguken, who is standing with his arms crossed at an entryway to a canyon. He had subsequently promised Kane that he would let him get back at Joguken for defeating him, just like how he has a grudge against Joviah for the same reason. He thinks to himself "Man, Kane can hold a grudge. Not talking until he has killed Joviah? Geez." Joviah volunteers to help Kane since this might be their last moment of being comrades. Kane reluctantly agrees, not being one to accept help alot. They head out to do battle with Joguken. The rest of the group heads in another direction leading towards the canyon... The long way. Sadow's eyes go wide and he belows "Oh, comeon!" As he sees Vultures encircling jagged rocks at the bottom of the canyon, which are covered in blood and have skeletons near them. Yuki asks "What, afraid of death spikes?" Sadow replies while feeling ill "No, I hate heights." He points to the only safe passage through: a steep cliff. (Ending vid plays)